Sa lumière
by Akebono mimichan
Summary: Petit one shot pour la Saint Valentin, vive le NaruSasu ! Est-ce la magnificience du lieu ou la magie de l'instant ? Ce n'est pas important parce que sa lumière est là.


**Bonjour à toi, cher lecteur ! **

**Ceci est un one shot qu'il est fortement conseillé de lire avec la musique : Intro de the xx. Cette façon de procéder m'a été inspiré par le one-shot Do you want me de Kumfu. **

**Donc pour cette belle occasion qu'est la Saint Valentin, un petit NaruSasu est là pour vous !**

**Disclaimers : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto**

**On va dire qu'il y a du spoils sur la next génération, si vous ne suivez pas la publication française où elle en est aujourd'hui, ce sera difficile.**

**Bonne lecture ! **

L'écorce du bois, contre sa main moite, l'humidité ambiante, autour de son corps, la chaleur de la terre, sous la plante de ses pieds, la végétation luxuriante, sous ses yeux sombres, c'était un paradis terrestre d'une magnificence sans égale.

Toutes ses sensations agréables comblaient chaque fibre de son être. Une paix bienvenue.

Quelques pas dans cette jungle, et Sasuke l'aperçut dans une vision fugace comme un rayon de soleil. Il n'en était que plus captivant dans cette évanescence irréelle, enveloppé dans cette brume étincelante sous la lumière, sa peau dorée sublimée par l'astre du jour.

Suivre cette beauté masculine n'était que naturel. . Elle apparaissait onirique, intouchable mais, bien présente.

Leste, Sasuke se mit en chasse de ce fantôme lumineux qui se dérobait même à son regard.

Un dos musclé, tatoué d'étranges symboles sombres, une main, chassant une feuille gorgée d'eau, des mèches de cheveux radieuses, un sourire charmant, une jambe lustrée, une fesse rebondie.

Le rythme respiratoire de la forêt résonnait à ses oreilles se confondant avec sa propre respiration, la vibration, se logeant dans son cœur, à chaque pas vers son ange blond.

Cet être supérieur le hanterait jusqu'au bout du monde, jusqu'à ce village de huttes beiges aux contours écarlates, jusqu'à la poussiéreuse place centrale où il se tiendrait en maître du feu.

En un pas, il fut à sa hauteur.

Ses yeux de ciel clément le sondèrent en un éclair. Frappé par cette douceur, Sasuke s'immobilisa alors que l'apparition lumineuse lui tournait autour en dansant. Il ne distinguait son visage que par intermittence, ses trois traits si familiers sur ses joues, du rouge poudré sur ses paupières. Son corps d'athlète lui tournait autour dans un tourbillon de peau dorée et de carmin épars. Hypnotisé par le danseur et par la musique, le jeune Uchiha se laissa aller à l'accompagner. Il avait toujours été simple de placer son pas dans le sien. Sa présence si proche le troublait, surtout que leur complicité resurgissait dans ces quelques gestes de parade. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent pour ne plus se lâcher, une main mordorée se porta sur sa joue dans une attention tendre.

Des gouttes d'eau tombèrent de ses cheveux étincelants, ils étaient transportés sous une cascade miroitante, mais l'attirance demeurait. La fraîcheur de la grotte se transmit en un frisson alors qu'il fondait sur ses lèvres mutines. Avide du contact doucereux, son cœur battait comme jamais. Ses mains sur sa peau réceptive le ramenaient à la vie au rythme des battements de son centre sentimental. Plus rapide, sous le baiser passionné, sous les caresses dévoués, un son intérieur battant la chamade.

D'une prise, ils basculèrent dans le vide pour s'échouer, au fond d'un bassin, en un choc assourdissant.

Le fantasme s'échappa de sa prise légère, et Sasuke le poursuivit dans les eaux chaudes pour rechercher son toucher. Une main vive, une cuisse forte, un cortège de bulles, un pied facile.

Attrapant la cheville pour le ramener à lui, il tira de toutes ses forces oniriques. Sa chaleur contre lui, juste ses lèvres sur les siennes, dans cette atmosphère liquide. Irréel, mais pourtant désiré.

Sasuke n'aurait jamais cru autant chérir l'existence de Naruto. Le lien, les unissant, devenait plus précieux et plus fort qu'il ne le pensait.

La surface les ramena à leur joute silencieuse, à ce toucher du regard empli de pardons silencieux et à cette communion tant attendue.

L'univers se renversa, le sourire charmeur de Naruto le surplombant. Ses yeux se confondaient avec le ciel, et ses cheveux avec le soleil, tellement de lumière pour son cœur de ténèbres.

Sasuke en avait l'âme chamboulée au plus profond de son être.

Et ses caresses, le long de ses flancs, et ses baisers, au creux de son cou, faisaient naître un désir incommensurable.

Autant de bonheur par une simple attention amoureuse, c'était beaucoup de joie dans un sourire rayonnant, s'échappant peu à peu de sa vision.

Avec difficulté, Sasuke revint à ses yeux plongés dans le noir, son ancêtre, s'enquérant immédiatement de la réussite de la greffe :

« Alors, as-tu trouvé la lumière ? »

Le dernier des Uchiha eut juste un petit sourire supérieur alors qu'un seul prénom s'imposait dans son cœur.


End file.
